1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are in the field of natural language processing, and relate more specifically to generation of a logical model of objects from packages of information containing linguistic concepts expressed in natural language.
2. Description of Related Art
Natural language used by humans to communicate tends to be contextual and imprecise. To automate natural language processing using computerized methods, certain rules are usually imposed to confine the natural language expressions to a well-defined format. There are several applications that can provide an environment where natural language expressions may be expressed in an unambiguous format. One such application is business language.
Business language can be used to describe a business organization and the business rules that are applicable to the business organization. Business language statements can be parsed into linguistic structures that represent the statements in terms of formal logics, using linguistic techniques. These linguistic structures may include the terms and names that are to be used, the function forms that utilize this vocabulary, and the applicable business rules. Different portions of this vocabulary are captured in separate information packages.
A logical model representing a consolidated view of the business organization and business rules as captured as information in separate information packages would facilitate subsequent computer software generation. In addition, automatic generation of a logical model from the information packages will save time and avoid the problem of errors that would occur with manual procedures.